Kamjin Kravshera
"Today is the day that you shall regret having earned the wrath of KAMJIN!" Profile goes here. Background Information Born thousands of years ago via the Zentradi Clone Synthesis System, Kamjin Kravshera has always been a warrior, first and foremost. Distinguishing himself through ruthless cunning, surprising intellect and impressive personal combat ability, Kamjin rose to command of the 7th Aerial Armored Division in the 109th Branch Fleet of the Golg Main Fleet, a division which would develop a reputation for being as reckless and dangerous as its commander. Over the centuries, Kamjin fought in countless battles against the Supervision Army and other enemies of the Zentradi, foes the giant clone warriors originally fought at the behest of the Protoculture; but, since the extinction of their creators, the Zentradi simply fought because that was what they did, and Kamjin Kravshera couldn't have been any happier. When a Supervision Army gun destroyer was rebuilt on Earth, becoming the SDF-1 Macross, it drew the attention of the Zentradi to that small blue world. Though the humans of Earth had numerous mobile weapons with which to fight off the giant invaders, it was the Macross and the Macross alone that held Kamjin's attention. Despite the orders of his superiors to capture the ship intact, Kamjin tried again and again to destroy it outright with his characterstic daring - and possibly insane - tactics; indeed, Kravshera and his men nearly succeeded in destroying the Macross on more than one occasion, only to be held back by his commanding officers, in particular Britai, at the last. Each 'defeat' embarassed Kamjin, and served to focus him ever more strongly on his goal: Destroy the Macross, and crush the Miclones of Earth. In the end, the Zentradi assault on Earth failed. Unwilling to take part in a Zentradi civil war, Kamjin Kravshera took his men and what other loyalists could be found among the fleets, and fled before the battle between the combined forces of the 'cultured' Zentradi and the humans, and the Boddole Zer main fleet. Since then, Kamjin has been gathering his forces and preparing his men, getting ready to strike back; to destroy the Macross once and for all, to crush the Miclones beneath the mighty armored feet of the 7th Armored Division, and to show the giants who went over to the side of the humans what it truly means to be a Zentradi. Personality Traits Even among the warlike, uncultured Zentradi, Kamjin Kravshera is considered to be on the extreme side; Archivist Exedore Folmo in particular counseled the fleet commander against using Kamjin and his men in battle, fearing what might happen if the 7th Armored Division were unleashed against the humans... And his concerns were proven to be well-founded. Though Kamjin is a brilliant commander who inspires great loyalty from his men - a weird combination of fear and love, as they know he will reward them handsomely when they succeed, and punish them brutally when they fail - he demonstrates little, if any, concern for the lives of his soldiers, treating them with almost as little value as those of the enemy. He's been called the 'Ally Killer', and the 'Backstabber'; he will quite happily endanger or even outright attack his own men in the interests of victory. Cunning and cruel, Kamjin's plans and ambushes are often quite well thought out and dangerous, though he executes these plans with impatience and outbursts of irrational fury, making him a difficult opponent to predict, both in a large-scale strategic sense, and in individual, one-on-one combat. Outside of his subordinates, Kamjin likes virtually no one. He originally had some respect for Britai Kridanik, prior to the fleet commander's defection to the side of the Miclones, but otherwise he considers every lifeform in existence to be fundamentally inferior to him. Though he tends towards megalomania, outright conquest doesn't interest him, only neverending war, endless fighting and victory against every enemy the universe can throw at him and his men. However, the influence of 'culture' hasn't entirely passed Kamjin by - though he was already quite unlike the rest of the Zentradi to begin with, and perhaps the most 'cultured' in a twisted sense even before the war against Earth - as he has developed a twisted affection for a Meltrandi commander, Maruk Laplamiz. At this point, then, Kamjin's goals are simple, and creep perilously into the realm of obsession: First, he intends to destroy the Macross and any other Overtechnology ships the Miclones might possess, but the SDF-1 above all else. Then, he'll take the 7th Aerial Armored Division and whatever other Zentradi decide to remember their true nature as warriors and leave Earth, preferably while crushing as many traitors and Miclones as possible on the way out. And in the mean time? Well, in the mean time he plans to raise a little hell. Talents & Abilities * Kamjin is a Zentradi, which means he is normally a giant. Though he could go through the miclone process, Kamjin has yet to deign to undergo such a thing for any reason. * Kamjin is thousands of years old; though he's younger than other commanders such as Britai, he is still ancient by the standards of humans or especially his own, disposable clone species. Kamjin survived to be this old by being incredibly dangerous, both as a combatant and as a commander. He excels at the use of Zentradi mobile weapons as well as personal combat, and is a devious and brilliant tactician and commander. Relations Friendship * Moruk Laplamiz: Kamjin's right-hand woman, the giant Bonnie to his giant Clyde. If there's any person Kamjin actually, genuinely likes in a way normal people would understand, it's Laplamiz. * Gerao: Kamjin's main minion. Gerao is the Zentradi Kamjin trusts the most, relying on him to command difficult and complex missions. Trust * The Zentradi Loyalists: The rest of Kamjin's minions. He trusts them, because he knows how to keep them in line; and besides, most of them have nowhere else to go. Affinity Ambivalence Caution Distrust Contempt * Britai Kridanik: Once upon a time, Kamjin had a weird sort of respect for Britai, inasmuch as he respects anybody. Once Britai became a lapdog to the humans, though, he squarely put himself on the list of beings Kamjin Kravshera wants to decapitate and then use their head for a giant game of giant basketball. * Exedore Folmo: Not just another traitor, but also really creepy. * Everyone Else: Allied Zentradi are all traitors, and Kamjin hates them. The crew of the SDF-1 are an incredible annoyance, and Kamjin hates them. Everyone else, Kamjin hates them too. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Unaffiliated Category:Macross Category:Zentradi